


The Sixth Annual Not Dead Yet Party

by little_madworld



Series: The Bottom the Galaxy Needs [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Before TFA, Crack, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_madworld/pseuds/little_madworld
Summary: Luke's bracelet has brought him to the future just in time for the sixth annual not dead yet party. Who will win this year's most handsome pilot? Poe Dameron the defending champion for five years running or newcomer Luke Skywalker?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> should i be updating other stories in the series? yes. Am I? I'm working on it.

Poe had always had a crush on Luke Skywalker if he was being honest with himself. Growing up and watching old holo vids and seeing the old recruitment posters had been an awakening. Leia was the one who inspired him to do better, but he joined because of Luke. 

He remembered the first time he saw Luke. Luke had been with Han and Leia it was also the first time he had seen all three of them together. Luke had seemed to shine and was just too pretty. Poe decided right then and there that he was going to be the best pilot and marry Luke. It was meant to be. 

When this Luke had popped up it had seemed like fate, like getting a shot at the ultimate fantasy. They had gotten off on the wrong foot. Which Poe could admit might have been his fault. Maybe. Definitely. 

Poe had been securing the perimeter when he noticed a body on the ground. He went to investigate and came upon an unconscious mysteriously younger Luke Skywalker. A mysteriously younger Luke who was only wearing a silk robe. A silk robe that was dangerously short and open. Most of Luke’s chest was on display, gloriously tan and defined. Poe stopped in tracks, mouth open in shock. How was this possible? He crept closer. Luke didn’t seem responsive. 

This had to be Luke though Poe would recognize that face anywhere. He crotched over him and put his head on Luke’s chest to hear his heartbeat. It was strong and steady. He really did appear to just be sleeping. 

A thought occurred to Poe. This was like straight out of those old fairytales he was told as a child, with a sleeping princess in need of a kiss to awaken. Poe looked around. One little kiss couldn’t hurt right. He looked down at Luke. Luke who had been missing for years and now was young again. He ran a hand through Luke’s golden locks. His hair was so soft. Luke seemed to lean into the touch and gave a soft sigh. 

Poe leaned down and ever so softly pressed his lips against Luke’s. Luke chose that moment to awaken. Luke’s eyes widen in shock. He definitely did not know the man on top of him. He scrambled up and widely threw out a punch. It hit Poe on the chin and knocked him back. 

“Who are you?” Luke demanded while back away.  
“It’s okay, I’m Poe Dameron,” Poe said while holding his hands out in a non-threatening manner, “I’m part of the resistance. It’s not safe out here. Let me bring you back to Leia.”

Luke looked at him with suspicion. Leia was part of the rebellion not the resistance. He looked behind him. He could probably make it to the tree line and figure out a plan of attack once he lost this man. Poe easily guessed what Luke was planning but reacted a hair too slow. 

Luke turned and ran. Poe immediately gave chase. He would bring Skywalker back safely no matter what, the first order would not get their hands on him. 

“Stop running,” Poe cried out.

“Stop chasing me,” Luke replied. 

He was surprisingly fast and Poe briefly worried about catching him but then Luke tripped and fell letting out an impressive string of curses. 

Poe stood over him, “Are you okay?” 

Luke pouted and attempted to stand. His ankle wouldn’t bare his weight and he fell against Poe. “It’s okay, really, I got you. Let me take you to Leia and get that ankle checked out.”

“Fine,” Luke gritted out. He couldn’t really run away now. He guessed he would have to trust this rather attractive stranger. He briefly went over his past few escapades, other than the Sith Obi-Wan everyone had been pretty trustworthy. 

They had walked a few awkward steps when Poe decided it would be easier if he just carried Luke. So he swept Luke off his feet and held him in a princess carry. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

“This is faster, the sun will be setting soon and we have to be back at the base. It’s not safe. Hold on tight.” Poe said. Luke huffed and tightened his arms around Poe’s neck. 

They made it to the base soon enough and what a sight they were. Poe holding a young Luke Skywalker, who was pouting and barely wearing anything. Poe didn’t have to ask for General Organa. News of Poe’s guest had travelled fast. Leia ran to meet them. 

“You can put me down now that we’re here,” Luke said. Poe gingerly let him down and held one of his arms so he would still have support. 

“Luke!” Leia cried throwing herself at him nearly knocking him down. 

“Leia!” Luke responded happily returning her embrace. He leaned back taking in her appearance, her older appearance, the last time he had seen her had been on Hoth. “What happened? What year is it? Where’s Han?”

Leia looked confused. She took in their audience and Luke, Luke who looked like he did when she first met him. “Let’s continue this conversation in private, Poe would you help bring him to my quarters?”

Poe nodded and the trio made their way. People stopped and gawked at Luke. Luke tried to hide behind Poe, he wasn’t used to this level of scrutiny. Soon they were in Leia’s quarters, Poe deposited Luke on a couch and took a seat nearby. Leia went and got them drinks. She suspected this wasn’t going to be easy.

“I’ll get a med droid to look at your foot after we are done talking. Tell me Luke what do you remember?”

“Well the last time I saw you was on Hoth,” he held up his bracelet, “and I was there thanks to this thing. It takes me through time and space,” he said with a shrug.

Leia processed what this meant.

“Luke, I’m actually your sister, we didn’t know then. In this timeline you’ve disappeared. Han and I were married, our son turned to the dark side. Han and Chewie left I imagine to try and find you.” Leia said. She looked down at the glass in her hands. 

Luke pushed himself off the couch to embrace Leia. He couldn’t imagine the pain Leia must have gone through. He had loved Leia from the moment he met her in the past it made sense that she was his sister. Leia returned his embrace, but all too soon Luke’s ankle protested and he was forced to return to the couch. 

“I’m afraid you’re very much a wanted person here as well. The First Order wants you dead. It would be for the best if you stayed here-“

“Could I help? I want to help,” Luke interrupted. Leia smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

“Let’s get that med droid and check out your ankle first, you can help bring down another fascist government after. Poe,” Leia turned to the man who had been silently watching, “would you get the droid? I’m sure Luke has a million questions and we need to catch up.” 

Poe nodded and turned to leave, looking behind him and making eye contact with Luke. He gave Luke a wink and left. 

It had been a week since Luke had joined them Luke’s ankle hadn’t been that hurt and he was soon out and training with the resistance. Unfortunately every interaction Poe and Luke had had been a disaster. Either Poe said the wrong thing or Luke ended up injured in some way. 

Luke didn’t like the newest place his bracelet had brought him. Leia was sad, the galaxy once again fighting an evil empire headed by a family member, and some nerf herder pilot wouldn’t leave him alone. Okay he could admit he maybe kind of liked the extra attention. Luke had been fiddling with his x-wing when Jessika came up to him tugging on his arm.

“Luke! The meeting is about to start, what’re you doing here?”

“What meeting?” Luke asked absent-mindedly rubbing his neck and staining it with oil.

“It’s the first meeting for the not dead yet party,” she said continuing to tug in hopes he would start moving so they could get to the conference room. 

Luke began to walk with her, “the what party?”

“The not dead yet party,” she confirmed.

“And what is this party?”

“Well things generally suck so every year we have a huge party to blow off steam. It’s a big deal. Oh! And we have awards like best singer, most likely to get too drunk at brunch, things like that. It’s a lot of fun. We all get dressed up too, there’s dancing, its very nice.” She said. 

They made it to the room and she all but pushed him inside. The room grew silent at their arrival it seemed they were the last to arrive. Leia stood in the middle of the room. She put her hands on her hips. “Nice of you to join us please take a seat.” Luke scanned the room there were only two seats left right at the front, one unfortunately right next to Dameron. Luke rolled his eyes of course. He made his way intending to sit as far away from Poe as possible but Jessika snags that seat first. Luke stuck his tongue out at her and took his seat. 

The seats were small and Luke and Poe’s legs kept bumping against one another. Luke couldn’t pay attention to what Leia was saying so distracted was he by Poe. The damned man always smelled and looked so good. Poe was thinking something similar about Luke; he was just much better at ignoring his attraction. 

“And the final nominees for most handsome pilot are Poe Dameron and Luke Skywalker.”

The room erupted into hoots and hollers. This was the first year that Poe hadn’t just won the title. Everyone could objectively agree the Poe was the most handsome pilot, but then Luke Skywalker had appeared in his prime and people had become divided. 

“What?” Luke and Poe said in unison with varying degrees of confusion. Leia raised her eyebrow unimpressed. 

“Guess you have to work for it this year,” she said and gave Luke a wink, “Now if we can continue, red squadron will be in charge of decorations this year and that concludes the first meet for this years not dead yet. Dismissed.”

People began to shuffle out and Poe turned to Luke, Luke who had a dumbfound expression on his beautiful face. He stuck his hand out, “may the best man win.” Luke shook it and replied, “May the force be with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Luke get stuck in a closet, what are they going to do?

Luke ran around the base trying to find Leia to get some answers about what this meant. He really wanted to beat Dameron and he knew he would need Leia’s help to do that. Poe on the other hand was relaxing. He didn’t really see Skywalker as a threat to his title. Sure he was pretty, and he smelled nice, and his eyes were so goddamn blue, and his hair was fluffy but he was ultimately pretty and this was the most handsome contest. 

Luke never made it to Leia. He had barely walked ten steps when he was roped into helping set up. He was directed to get more decorations out of the supply closet, so that’s where he headed.

He entered and felt ill at ease. Luke tried the door it wouldn’t budge. He let out a curse. He knew this facility was old and the doors faulty; these rooms were soundproofed so he would just have to wait for someone to open the door. He didn’t think it would take too long. This was the closet for all of the party decorations after all. He didn’t have long to wait. After about five minutes the doors swooshed open revealing Poe. 

Poe had been relaxing when news had reached him that Luke was helping out. He knew that would probably earn him points so he had immediately gone to volunteer, only to be given the same assignment unknowingly. 

Before Luke could say anything Poe was barreling into the room, “What are you doing here in the dark? Where are the decorations?”

Luke opened his mouth to warn him about the door, but it was too late it had already shut again. 

“Look what you’ve done,” Luke groaned.

“What?” Poe asked.

“The door is jammed. It can only be opened from the outside. We’re stuck,” Luke let out a sigh. He was stuck in a small dark room with the last person he wanted to be with.

“That can’t be right,” Poe said and tried the door. It didn’t budge. “Huh.”

“I guess while we wait for someone to come looking for us we could gather the decorations,” Luke suggested. 

They silently began rifling through the boxes. Poe felt nervous and tongue tied, what was he supposed to say? Luke meanwhile was thinking of what he had done in a past life to be subjected to such awkwardness now. 

“So, uh, how is everything?” Poe felt himself cringe before the words had left his mouth. How is everything? Couldn’t he think of something better?

Luke shot him a confused look, “okay, I guess.” He eventually said. He didn’t feel like divulging how he felt lost here, how worried he was for Leia. He did suppose it was nice that there was this party to focus on.

“Hey where do you think this you disappeared to?”

“What?”

“Well you must be pretty similar right? So if you were going to abandon everything you worked for and everyone you cared for where would you go?” Poe plundered ahead getting slightly angry at how this Luke had left them all when they needed him. 

“Excuse me?” Luke said his voice rising defensively. He didn’t know this Luke but he knew he would have had his reasons for leaving.

“This might help Leia,”

“You don’t think I want to help Leia?” Luke was truly angry now. Who did this pilot think he was?

During their arguing they had moved closer and closer together. Until there was only an inch separating the two of them. Poe looked down at Luke, he was only a little taller but it was a nice change. Luke was quite a sight, his blue eyes sparkled with indignation, his cheeks were flushed and his hair swooshy.

Poe couldn’t help himself and leaned down capturing Luke’s lips in a passionate kiss. It took a moment for Luke to process what was happening. He kissed Poe back instinctively. He was still angry though so he brought his hands to Poe’s luscious curls and gave them a hard tug while nipping at his lips.

Poe groaned against Luke’s mouth and ran his hands up and down his body, pulling him flush against him. Force he felt so good they both thought. Poe started grinding against Luke. Luke found his rhythm and soon the pair was panting against one another.

Luke had masturbated since he found himself here but gods it felt good to have someone else touch him. His cock was achingly hard already and he could feel Poe getting harder with each thrust. They continued attacking one another’s mouth. Their hands grabbed and pulled trying to get as close as possible. Poe stopped his assault against Luke’s mouth and moved to his jaw and throat, leaving sloppy wet kisses. 

Luke was in his pilot’s outfit, with the top down and tied about his waist, so there was just a thin white shirt between Luke’s nipples and Poe’s hands. Poe was in his civilian clothes and shucked off his jacket quickly loath to stop touching Luke. 

Poe tried to open his mouth to tell Luke how perfect he felt, how he always had wanted him, how his moans were the hottest thing he had ever heard. Luke broke away from him and said, “don’t talk. You’ll only make me angry.” 

Poe shrugged good-naturedly. It did seem lately that whenever he was with Luke he would find new and exciting ways of putting his foot in his mouth. He untied the suit from around Luke’s waist and pushed it down. He smiled appreciatively at the fact that Luke had gone commando. He pulled his own shirt off and pushed down his pants, also commando, and proudly erect. Luke wet his lips as he took in Poe. He was a truly beautiful man. It was like he was carved from marble, perfectly proportioned, he truly was worthy of being a statue. He pushed Luke against the wall and grabbed a hold of his cock pushing it against his own. 

Poe, once again, grinded against Luke. He considered how he wanted this to go. He could give Luke a blowjob. Luke had been making the best sounds he would probably make better ones with Poe’s mouth on his cock. Luke would probably thread his hands through his hair as well. That always felt nice. Luke was thrusting into his hand demanding more attention and friction. He encircled his hands around both their cocks and began long strokes rubbing his thumb along their slits. He was amused to find this made them both hiss. 

Luke was caressing his hair, giving little tugs on it whenever Poe hit a particularly sensitive spot. Their mouths were practically fused together. Luke felt like he was on fire. He had almost forgotten how nice this could be. Poe could sense his orgasm approach, Luke painted a too decadent picture, flushed and flustered. He wanted Luke to cum with him. He increased the pace of his hands and moved his mouth to Luke’s throat trying to find the spot that had made him moan so prettily before. 

“I’m going to cum,” Luke panted out. 

“Good. Cum with me,” Poe said. And the deep timber of his voice sent Luke over the edge. Long ropes of semen exploded over Poe’s hand. He used it as extra lubrication and soon enough his orgasm overtook him. He collapsed against Luke exhausted. It had been awhile since he had had such a powerful orgasm. He looked down at the mess they created and missed the mischievous look Luke got. 

Luke brought Poe’s hands to his mouth and carefully licked Poe’s hand clean digit by digit. Poe was spellbound by the sight of Luke’s cute pink tongue lapping at him like a kitten with water. He could feel his cock begin to harden again. 

A sound distracted them it sounded like someone was attacking the door. They quickly separated and pulled their clothes back on. Just in time as the door was cut in half revealing Vice Admiral Holdo. 

“You boys weren’t stuck here too long were you?”

“Not all, thank you for coming to our rescue,” Luke chirped out and quickly exited. Leaving Holdo and Poe alone. Holdo raised her eyebrow and Poe took that as his cue to leave. Both of them had forgotten all about the decorations they were supposed to bring back.


	3. Leia/Holdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Holdo don't talk about their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating all the fics with another chapter

They entered a weird holding pattern after their closet adventure. A holding pattern that greatly amused the rest of the rebel base. Poe would be his usual confident cocky self until Luke entered the room, and Luke would be his friendly enthusiastic self until he noticed Poe. Then there was stuttering and blushing and general clumsiness. The odds on Hottest Pilot of the Year tipped widely on a day to day basis, and the prize money kept growing. 

Leia, with a bit of surprise, realized she was happy. The party was always a relief from the constant battle against tyranny, but usually she never got to enjoy it. She was the one who still had to be on duty just in case. She was the one without a date anyways. And she was the one whose son had brought a new age of darkness to the galaxy. Poe would usually drag her out for a dance and flirt shamelessly, but after he left she was left with the ghosts of Luke and Han who had run away. 

She was her mother’s child and put her people first always. She would not be able to stop until death, and even then she didn’t trust that she would get rest. It would be her luck to inherit her father’s ghost powers. This year Luke was back. Luke was back and he wasn’t weighed down by tragedy and just like when they first met in that prison cell he loved and adored her and wanted to rescue her. She had the situation under control then and she has it under control now, but it was nice. 

Amilyn was here for this one too. It had been a while and the last time there had been a lot of whiskey and infidelity. Han had just left and Holdo and her had always had chemistry and tension. And Holdo had stayed and supported Leia and Leia had left. Holdo had been too much and she knew the stirring of love. Leia did not want to touch those conflicting feelings over her return. She was a vital member of the resistance, but Leia wasn’t just her commanding officer. Leia had been very good at avoiding being alone with Holdo, but it looked like her time was up. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Amilyn said, only slightly reproachful.

“There’s a lot to do on an average day let alone when there is a party on the horizon,”

Amilyn did not dignify that with a response and slunk in her special way closer. Leia did not step back. She may be small, but she would always be mighty. 

The air seemed electrified. Leia would never be the first to break eye-contact though Amilyn’s gaze was softer than she would have imagined. There didn’t seem to be any of the resentment Leia would have figured, she knew she would not be as calm if their positions were reversed. 

“I imagine there is,” she said in that lilting way. “It’s just as important to take care of yourself, you look stressed, beautiful, but stressed.”

“There's a lot to be stressed about,” Leia replied not addressing or thinking about the beautiful comment.

“Your anger cannot sustain you forever,”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

“Maybe I could help with some of that stress? I didn’t see a certain piece of junk in the hanger.”

“Amilyn…” Leia said unconsciously moving closer, she didn’t know how she wanted to end that sentence.

Amilyn leaned closer bringing her hand to Leia’s cheek. 

Before anything else could happen Leia’s door swooshed open. 

“Leia you would not believe the day I have been having!” Luke burst into the room waving his arms and acting more dramatic than she had seen in decades. She couldn’t help but smile at his outburst. 

“Another time then,” Amilyn whispered as she stepped away finally allowing a respectable distance.

Luke paused in his pacing and ranting to take in Leia, she seemed almost flustered. More than that something seemed to be up with Holdo as well. 

“You know it’s actually not that big a deal. I’m going to go deal with it. I’ll catch up with you later,” and Luke practically ran out of the room. Leia would have been impressed but mostly she was annoyed that this was the time Luke decided to stop being oblivious. 

Holdo laughed delighted. “Well looks like you can’t escape now,” Leia had one strategy left to avoid an awkward conversation and she took it. She had been alone for too long and deserved some fun too. She grabbed Holdo by her ridiculously feminine shirt and yanked her down to her level capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Amilyn gave made a small noise of what Leia assumed was frustration or protest but her hands were immediately in Leia’s hair pulling the pins out. She had always had a fascination with Leia’s hair. Another quirk that Leia never understood, Amilyn’s own hair was always a new and exciting color, Leia’s was just long and now had grey strands. 

Stars it felt divine to have someone play with her hair though. Why was Amilyn so damn tall? How was she supposed to keep kissing her like this? She could not allow Amilyn’s mouth to be unoccupied for long or she would call her out and make them have a conversation about their feelings. 

She quickly pulled Amilyn towards the bedroom, and the moment it was safe pushed her onto the bed. She tugged on Amilyn's clothes suggesting that Amilyn shed them. Leia knew better than to try herself. Holdo's clothes looked simple, but were anything but. Last time Leia had tried she had misunderstood and tore apart the dress. Amilyn had not been pleased. Leia gave a smirk, it had been a very fun night. She shrugged her own clothes off, but left her hair as is. It took too long to get into place. Amilyn could take it down or not. She knelt between her legs.

It would never be said that Leia was timid. She tugged down Amilyn's pants. Amilyn helped and shifted her hips. Amilyn didn't believe in under clothes and so Leia was faced with her cunt. She gave a predatory smile and got to work. She gave a few soft long licks, almost playfully touching her clit and along her labia. Amilyn tried to move her hips for more, but Leia pushed them down and made a tsking sound, the breath of air against Amilyn's sex made her shiver. 

Leia latched on to her clit, gently sucking it, rolling her tongue over it. Her hands massaged Amilyn's thighs, a bit harder than she was used to. It had been awhile for her as well. She knew Leia was married and they were part of the resistance, they had very important work and responsibilities, but she hadn't wanted anyone else. Holdo put her hands in Leia's hair finally disrupting enough of the pins for it to fall down. It was so soft and full, the feel of her hair down Amilyn's legs and the sight of leia between her thighs made her tremble with desire. She felt like a teenager so easily excitable. She massaged Leia's scalp, as Leia continued to eat her out. 

Leia felt Amilyn get wetter and wetter and inserted a finger into her pussy. She began a simple in and out motion, curling her finger up to hit that special spot. Holdo closed her eyes. There was a tension building, it never took her too long to come apart on Leia's fingers. She lifted her hips again desperate for more. Leia inserted a second finger and began a faster pace. She made an obscene slurping sound and moaned her pleasure at the taste of Amilyn. Holdo felt like a bow string and without warning she snapped. The tension eased sending fireworks through her veins. She was tired and her heart was beating furiously. Leia withdrew her fingers, but kept lapping at her cunt like a satisfied cat. Amilyn made a small noise of distress feeling overstimulated, but that passed soon and the pleasure returned. Leia drew away and this caused Amilyn to sit up in real distress. 

Leia gave her a fond look and opened a drawer pulling out a harness with a purple dildo. She raised an eyebrow her way of asking if Holdo wanted this. Amilyn nodded so fast she felt her neck crack. She was a little embarrassed, just a little though, because she was excited that she was going to be dicked down by general Leia.

Leia put on the harness with practiced ease, making Holdo think that her and Han had probably used this. She pushed the thought away, Han had no place in their bed. Leia climbed on top of Holdo and gave her a deep kiss. Their tongues played. Leia's entered her mouth then traced Holdo's lips, inviting her into Leia's mouth. They kissed as if that gave them oxygen and then in a swift motion Leia's dildo entered Amilyn. She cried out in surprise and experimentally moved her hips. It felt wonderful like every moment with Leia always did. Leia moved to Holdo's neck kissing and nuzzling. Holdo’s hands went to Leia’s breasts and played with her nipples. Leia groaned appreciatively and rocked her hops. Leia felt her pleasure build a pleasant buzz under her skin, an urge to move faster. At the moment Amilyn could not be bothered to think past the need to cum. She was so close, and as if Leia knew she put her hand on Amilyn’s clit. Amilyn moaned and felt the steady climb this time, each level of bliss and then she came, harder than the first time. She felt Leia shudder above her and then withdraw. Holdo threw a hand out to grab her arm. Leia patted the hand and kissed her head. 

“Just taking off the harness,”

Holdo gave a contented sigh. Leia returned to the bed and spooned Holdo until she fell asleep. Then Leia tidied herself and left Holdo exhausted and asleep on the bed. One crisis averted, she even imagined Han would be proud of how she handled that.


End file.
